Fury Fighters
by Medabro
Summary: People fighting... LETS GET FURIOUS!
1. Intro

Medabro: Hello everyone! I am Medabro This is FURY FIGHTERS introduction.

**Wizi-Dude: I'm his brother... Wizi**

Medabro: Everyone loves to see fictional characters fight eachother so, why not make a fanfiction series of it.

**Wizi-Dude: Sadly since my brother isn't boomstick we will not have battles to the death.**

Medabro: Rated M for violence is something I don't want to happen yet so it really is just "Battle till someone is knocked out"

**Wizi-Dude: Also they are banned characters to this series.**

Medabro: That's right Wizi!

List of Banned Characters

Explanation For Banned Characters

Goku is banned for these two reasons: Number 1 is that if I made a fight where Goku won it would be boring. Number 2 is that if he lost some rage fueled dragon ball fan boy will make a debate if I'm wrong or not.

Saitamais banned because he would basically win any battle that you suggest him with and that would be borin

If you are wondering why superman isn't banned is because Superman has known weaknesses that can be easy to utilize

Medabro: Battles that have an easy winner will most likely be quick and short because I won't try and convince you that the loser can last longer.

EXAMPLE: If you told me to do Goku Vs Sonic I will not hesitate to make that battle end quickly because its your fault for suggesting a battle like that.

SHOUT OUTS: I will give a shout out the person who creates an original battle that is good because something like Goku Vs Sonic isn't good but maybe something like Hellboy Vs Spawn would be cool.

SCHEDULE: These are my steps to my schedule

(this chapter and BTW: This is the only introduction chapter)

(Tells reader one of the people who will be battling in the next chapter)

(Reveals who the 2nd fighter is against the 1st fighter)

(An explanation for why fighter 1 or fighter 2 win)

Medabro: You got that? ... ... ... Okay!

LET'S GET FURIOUS!


	2. Running into battle

Medabro: The first battle will be uploaded tomorrow but, for now... teasers.

Medabro: Some fighters are simple in their backstories like: Batman, Spider-Man, Luke Skywalker and much more.

**Wizi-Dude: But some like to over complicate things like the keyblade wielder.**

SORA! Watch as the long a waited videogame game of early 2019 KINGDOM HEARTS boost in to FURY FIGHTERS to challenge who ever comes his way.

Sora joins the battle.

"I've been having these weird thoughts lately... Like, is any of this real or not."


	3. Sora Vs Ruby

Fury Fighters

**PS: I forgot the mention this in the last part but, only one character can appear 3 times in this series (unless the character is highly demanded then 3 is most likely not happening… also the same character cannot appear in 1 season, twice)**

**LET'S GET FURIOUS!**

Randomly teleported into a strange arena, Sora (Kingdom Hearts) looks around in disbelief. That's until a random girl teleports in hear also.

Ruby Rose (RWBY) also looks around in disbelief. Sora gets in a battle stance not knowing what was about to happen. "Soooooo… are we supposed to fight or something." Ruby asks.

"Well according to that sign," Sora points to a sign that says fight. "I guess we do." Sora answers. Ruby then gets into a battle stance to get ready and fight Sora then out of no where a random voice yells…

**FIGHT!**

With amazing speed, both Sora and Ruby pass eachother by accident, not expecting the sudden boost of speed. "Woah! I totally forgot I could do that!" Sora realizes. In Sora's realization Ruby pulls out Crescent Rose and speeds towards him.

Sora realizes that Ruby is running towards him but, he doesn't react fast enough so Ruby uses her scythe to snatch Sora and throw him across the arena stage. "Yeow!" Sora exclaims. Sora now gets a little bit more serious and runs towards her.

"Valor!" Sora exclaims.

Suddenly Sora has two keyblades and starts cutting Ruby with it and his immense speed she could barely react. Then she finds an opening and Ruby grabs Sora with Crescent Rose and once again throws him into the wall.

"Wisdom!" Sora shouts.

Then Sora puts his keyblade into the ground and a huge meteor comes to crush Ruby under it and to top it all off a giant fire explosion erupts. "Well I'd call that a d-" Sora was interrupted by a sudden pain he felt in his back. "What the hell!" Sora exclaimed.

He turned around to see Ruby who had dodged the meteor and ran from the explosion had now used Crescent Rose to snipe Sora from the back. "I spent all day fighting beowolves I think I could dodge a meteor." Ruby comments.

Sora pulls out his keyblade to once again continue fighting her. There weapons were clashing as Sora had the disadvantage since Crescent Rose was so huge. Ruby tried to land a finishing blow but, Sora backflipped to dodge it. "Thundaga!" Sora exclaimed and a giant lightning bolt struck Ruby and then she was knocked back into a wall.

Medabro: My arena!

Wizi-Dude: Calm down Medabro… Bulma will only ask you 2 billion zeni.

**AN: Sora and Ruby are not fighting in the dragon ball world and Medabro can travel through time and space to pay people back and Bulma made a deal with Medabro that in the first fury fighters, fight that the arena wouldn't be destroyed… and he lost.**

Sora wasted no time to run towards Ruby and try to attack her again. Then Ruby ran to Sora and they kept clashing there weapons again. They kept clashing and clashing with both of them waiting to attack when an opening shows up that they could take advantage of.

Ruby tried to land some blows on him but, Sora used his double jump to dodge those blows. Sora knew that is keyblade was sharp enough to cut through solid building so he also tried to get good hits in and he actually succeeded to get those hits.

Ruby was knocked back by Sora's sudden combo of attacks and she decided to respond by crouching to dodge one of Sora's strikes and she used Crescent Rose to latch on to his shirt and jump up to throw him to the ground.

Sora was now covered in dirt and dust from the toss to the ground. "Wow I can't believe I landed that." Ruby was amazed. "Well that doesn't you'll still win." Sora replied and he jump up with true speed. "Oh I know just wanted to show off." Ruby said with a cocky smirk.

Ruby then came back to the real world and ran towards Sora. He reacted fast and they kept clinging there weapons again. But this time it got more intense as they both clashed there weapons but, they kept trying to push the other ones weapon to try and get the upper hand.

But the accidentally pushed to hard and both of there weapons were fling across the opposite sides of what was left from the arena. The both looked at there weapons then looked at eachother then back-and forth, and back and forth.

Then they both ran passed eachother to get there weapons back. Once they both grabbed there weapons Sora used quick run to have a burst of speed and Ruby used her semblace to speed up to.

Ruby was caught off guard about what Sora was about to do next. "Prepare yourself!" Sora exclaimed. He jumped in the air and spinned. "Quake!" Sora shouted. The ground started to rumbled and Medabro was getting scared about how much more Zeni he would pay Bulma.

Then everything was silent as Sora stabbed his keyblade into the wall and waited for the worse. Ruby thought nothing was going to happen so she started running towards Sora as he was still. Her blood was pumping with so much andrenaline she didn't realize the danger behind her.

Ruby jumped up to hit Sora but then, he kicked her in the face and she realized what lied behind her… there was an earthquake that was ripping the ground open. Sora used his double jumped to backflip and avoid the quake and Ruby fell into it meating her doom.

The ground closed back up and Sora jumped back on to the ground and he put his keyblade in the air in the way of a victory pose.

**K.O.**

Medabro: come back tomorrow for the aftermath of episode 1 to know why Sora won against Ruby, Because I know some of you RWBY fans aren't so happy

**Wizi-Dude: Also stay tuned for the teaser of the next battle to see who is up next.**


	4. Why Sora Won?

Medabro: Wow... This took a long time

**Wizi: It really did...**

Medabro: So if you read my: Hey! 'story' then you will understand why it took long.

**Wizi: But, we have an explanation to why Sora won that.**

Medabro: First of all Ruby is almost a weakling.

Medabro: Most of her huge accomplishments have been through teamwork and with hand to hand combat she sucked.

**Wizi: Although Sora also sucked in combat he has accomplished greater feats than Ruby.**

Medabro: In the fight we mentioned how the keyblade could cut through solid rock and thats not no average blade.

Medabro: Also the amount of spells that Sora had in his arsenal where overpowered.

**Wizi: Basically they were a lot of instant kill spells**

Medabro: It took a long time to think of that fight because I needed Ruby to atleast have a fight.

Medabro: My first ideas were Izuku, Cloud, and Star Butterfly... But Izuku is op, Cloud has that giant sword, and star is basically a murderer.

**Wizi: In conclusion... Ruby can't even beat most opponents that people put her up against.**

Medabro: So thats the reason.

Medabro: ALSO ANY ASSHOLE RWBY FAN WHO THINK THAT SHE WOULD WIN WITH HER SILVER/GREY EYES IS A DUMBASS, BECAUSE THAT ONLY AFFECTED GRIMM AND THOSE SEASONS PEOPLE AND EVEN IF IT DID AFFECT HUMANS THEN HOW THE HELL WOULD SORA ANGER HER!


	5. Disappearing into battle

...

*step*

...

*step*

...

*step*

...

"It looks like..."

...

"I'm going ghost!" Danny exclaims.

Danny Phantom phases in!

THE 2ND BATTLE FOR FURY FIGHTERS IS COMING ON THE 4TH STAY TUNED!

LET'S GET FURIOUS!


End file.
